Lo que aprendí de ti
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Es un día tranquilo, estas saliendo de tu escuela cuando de repente lo ves, ves a ese alguien que provocó sentimientos muy fuertes en ti ¿Qué es lo que tu harías? ¿Aceptarías ir con él?


**Notas: Bien, aquí ya está mi nueva historia que les dije. Tanto los personajes de KnB como la canción no son mías, yo solo los use para esta historia loca que se me ocurrió. Espero les guste esté también sin más que decir a leer *u***

 **Lo que aprendí de ti.**

Hoy parecía ser un día tranquilo las clases transcurrieron normal al igual que el entrenamiento, duro como siempre pero algo a lo que me estoy acostumbrando aunque mi poca capacidad física no me permita tener un entrenamiento sin cansarme pero lo más sorprendente es que estabas afuera de mi colegio esperándome y aunque yo viniera acompañada no impidió que te acercaras.

-Tetsu necesito hablar contigo…

-¿Eh? Claro Aomine -kun ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es en privado ¿Te parece si vamos al Maji que está aquí cerca?

-Seguro…vamos, Kagami -kun lo siento pero por esta ocasión no podré ir a tu casa; nos veremos mañana.

-Está bien nos vemos mañana, Kuroko.

Sin más que decirse el pelirrojo se fue por un camino mientras que el peli azul se llevo a la peli celeste al restaurante de comida rápida que no quedaba tan lejos. Sin embargo; la peli celeste se iba preguntando de que querría hablar el peli azul mientras sin darse cuenta empezó a recordar su vida de cómo era antes con él chico que tenía enfrente.

"Te conocí un día de abril el día común el día que menos lo esperaba, yo no pensaba en el amor ni lo creía y mucho menos lo buscaba… Y de pronto apareciste tú destrozando paredes, ideas te volviste mi luz."

Era un día cualquiera de abril cuando por primera vez hable o más bien choque contigo no sabía lo que me esperaba tan sólo haberte dicho un 'lo siento' nunca espere encontrarte tampoco verte jugar tan genial. Sin duda eras el mejor pero yo no pude… me había entristecido que me subestimaran por ser mujer y débil pero no me detuvo para entrar y observarte al menos desde lejos.

¡No lo creo! Logre verte, no sabía que en ese encuentro en la cancha de tercera categoría significaría tanto; me enseñabas muchas cosas pero sin duda ese día empezaste a ser mi luz tan brillante y feliz.

"Yo no sabía que con un beso se podría parar el tiempo lo aprendí de ti, y que con sólo una mirada dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí. Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios descubrí que si, y todo lo aprendí de ti…"

Logre estar a tu lado… la verdad desde ese momento nos volvimos más cercanos tonto que empezábamos a salir a cualquier parte, tú fuiste mi primer gran amor al que siempre amare, con tus besos sentía que el tiempo se paraba para dejar que tu y yo estuviéramos solos, tus miradas dirigidas a mi persona me ponían muy nerviosa. No sabía que podía amarte tanto eres una gran persona la cual ame y no dejaría de hacerlo… logre ser presa de tus dulces labios…

"De pronto algo paso y la pasión faltaba nuestras noches se alargaban, jamás pensé sentirme sola y tonta aún estando acompañada. Después todo se volvió monotonía, luego tantas mentiras que ya ni tú te las creías. Yo no sabía que sin tus besos pasaría tan lento el tiempo lo aprendí de ti, y que aguantarme y no llamarte tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí. Tampoco sabía que podía extrañarte tanto ni desbaratarme y que se secaras mis labios, descubrí que sí, porque lo aprendí de ti. Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar hoy me vienes a busca… pero es tarde ya, me enamorado de alguien más."

¿Pero qué paso? Éramos tan felices… pero ahora sólo un en un año todo se va yo no puedo creer que de repente todo para ti se volvió monotonía me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado tener una noche contigo ¿Sería distinto? Pero… yo en ese momento no me sentía lista para hacerlo por más que te amaba. Aunque yo sé que me mentías… después de eso te ibas con cualquier mujer, alguien de pechos grandes lo sabía porque se cuando mientes. Mientes cuando desvías la mirada… ¿Cuántas veces lo veía cuando te preguntaba dónde estabas por llegar tarde a una cita y que me respondieras con una mentira?... además ya no me veías a los ojos y el equipo en esos momentos cambio. Eso fue el fin de la relación…Mientras que la hermosa amistad que teníamos todos se esfumó… todo cambió este ultimo año fue el peor pero lo que hicieron aquel día me destrozo por completo, me quitaron a mi amigo de infancia quien me enseño muchas cosas del deporte que amo; fue el golpe final para que me derrumbara y dejara el equipo… ya habían pasado los exámenes así que la última semana no fui a la escuela…

Un nuevo año, un nuevo colegio me sentía tan nerviosa pero gracias a que me uní a este equipo pude conocerlo. Su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo todo en él de alguna manera llegaba a recordarme a ti… fue difícil al principio pero logre confiar tanto en él. Después de todo lo ocurrido logro enamorarme de él pero a pesar de que no todo era felicidad pues teníamos alguna que otra diferencia que se arreglaba poco después por más enojada que haya estado con él pero ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me viniste a buscar días después de que te ganamos?

"Yo no sabía que con sus besos iba a remplazar los tuyos lo aprendí de ti…ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme superaran lo que antes sentí. Tampoco sabía que podía amarlo tanto después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño descubrí que sí… y todo lo aprendí de ti."

Logre enamorarme muchos más de él que de ti, esta vez que viniste sólo fue para hablarme y invitarme un batido no lo rechace por la razón de que se notaba que lo que tenías que decirme era importante y aquí nos encontramos los dos solos en el Maji Burguer un lugar a donde suelo venir con mi amor: Kagami -kun. Y aquí nos encontramos tú comiendo un 'montón' de hamburguesas mientras yo sólo mi batido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me invitaste el día de hoy, Aomine - kun?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué no puedo invitar a una amiga a comer sin tener un motivo?

-Claro que puedes, pero eso es lo extraño que tú me hayas invitado, y ni siquiera pueda traer a Kagami -kun.

-Tsk…bien necesitaba decir algo a solas y no quería que tu 'noviecito' me interrumpiera o hiciera un mal tercio porque es algo privado, algo entre tú y yo.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

-Perdón… -Susurró de una manera muy poco audible.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Perdón! Por todo lo que te hice, por cada vez que te lastime mintiéndote, todas esas veces que te engañe y que lo sabías pero era tan poco hombre para dejarte porque…eras la única a la que realmente ame.

-Yo…- A decir verdad no tenia palabras en esos momentos, lo que me dijiste me conmovió tanto- No tengo porque hacerlo ahora Aomine -kun, después de todo lo hice ya hace tiempo cuando por fin le di una oportunidad a Kagami -kun de estar con él.

-Tetsu…gracias eres una gran persona yo… no podía verte sin sentirme culpable pero gracias a que tú y Bakagami me 'salvaron' empecé a ver que te perdí y lo mucho que te lastime no podía dejarlo así.

-Está bien Aomine -kun ya todo es pasado.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos después Tetsu - Y sin más que decirme se fue

Sin duda escuchar lo que me dijo me dejo tranquila. Lo único que se cruzaba en mi mente al volver fue: "Yo logre amarlo a él tanto o más como a ti, además se que no te afecto tanto como decías porque desde un principio no sentía tanto tu amor, tenía esa ligera sospecha de que nunca me amaste como decías por la razón de que siempre, de cierta forma te atraía ella y hasta ahora logro darme cuenta… pero eso ya no importa porque tú eres feliz con ella y yo soy tan feliz estando con él con sus besos y carias acciones que se que son de verdad ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que todo esto lo aprendí de ti…?"

 _ **FIN**_

 **Notas: ¡Espero les haya gustado estos dos especiales xD nada que ver con la historia original pero, pueh -u- no podía quedarme sin hacer nada . Aunque no sé acaba la sorpresa tengo otra cosa que subiré en otro rato uwu. Pero muy distintp ewe Pero como les había dicho, no desperdicie el tiempo ;) y espero poder actualizar el miércoles el próximo capítulo ya se avecina lo bueno (?) xD ¡Nos leemos en unos días!**


End file.
